Days of Kings and Queens
by Singing Tree
Summary: This story takes place in ancient England, where Edward is the next heir in the royal family, and Bella is his mother’s hand-maid. Jacob is one of Edward's, or rather, Prince Edward’s servants.
1. Meeting of the Queen

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. "Finish the stor**_**ies**_** you haven't finished yet before starting **_**another**_** one!" But, oh well, I had a good idea, so I'm writing about it. I hope y'all faithful readers like it! Also, I know I don't mirror the characters' actual personalities well, but you'll have to just live with how **_**I**_** make them. Thank you.**

Bella's POV:

"Miss Isabella, could you come here please?" my mistress, the Queen Elizabeth, called to me. I had been her hand-maid, her special maid whom she called on most often, since I was about five. Queen Elizabeth had raised me as her own daughter, even though I had never met her son, whom I had heard was my age, or possibly a year older. Her husband, King Edward, had passed away at the Prince's birth, so the Prince was named after his father. Prince Edward. I had never met him, I had never planed to. I appreciated my mistress, but I didn't really hold much out of boys. I was, in a small way, sexist against most men, after one of Prince Edward's servants had tried to make out with me one night. Actually, the servant tried to do more then just kiss me, but I'd rather not go into detail.

I arrived in Queen Elizabeth's room and curtsied.

"Her Majesty requested my presence?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "As you know, I am getting older," quite an understatement. Queen Elizabeth had to be in her early 70's, despite her 19-20-year-old son, "and my son, Prince Edward, will soon be the one to take the crown. Before he becomes King, though, I prefer for him to start a family so he can truly sympathize with the people. I know you probably wouldn't want to volunteer yourself, but if you could help him to find a suitable maiden, I'd be very appreciative. I am too old to travel around the province with my son to help him, but I trust your judgment as I would my own."

"But, My Lady," I said quickly. So much for my never meeting Prince Edward. "My judgment can't possibly be as good as your own." Of course, if I _had_ to meet the Prince, I would try as hard as I could to make it clear I didn't want to.

"Nonsense," Queen Elizabeth said. "I'm sure that you will be able to find a nice maid as decent as yourself in the province within a month."

As decent as _myself_? Within a _month_?! The Queen wanted her son, the Prince, to marry someone like _me_, and she wanted me to help him find such a girl in a _month_.

"Ok," I said after a few thoughts about how much trouble I would get in if I refused.

"Excellent," Queen Elizabeth said, clapping her hands together, "you, my son, and one of my son's servants will leave tomorrow morning, at sunrise."

"T-tomorrow?!" I stuttered. I had thought I would have at least a week.

"Why, yes. I had been hoping to ask you for the past few days, so I figured that now would be as good a time as any. Prince Edward already has all his belongings packed, so I hope you can pack the required belongings quickly," the Queen said.

"I- Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Good," she said. "I shall introduce you to Prince Edward now. Follow me."

So, having nothing else to do, I followed her to meet her son, the Prince—Edward.

**A/N: So there you go. The first chapter of a story that doesn't even named yet. I hope y'all liked that. Yes, Edward's servant is Jacob. Honestly, I don't really like Jacob AT ALL.**


	2. Prince Edward

A/N: Alright, chapter 2 of the Unnamed Story that I still can't think of a name for

**A/N: Alright, chapter 2 of the Unnamed Story that I still can't think of a name for. Honestly, I cannot think of a good enough title. Oh well. This chapter is where Bella meets Edward and Jacob. Remember: Bella and Jacob are both servants, but Edward will be attracted to Bella, as will Jacob (also, Jacob was the servant who Bella mentioned in chapter 1). Enjoy this chapter!**

Edward's POV:

"Sir, I think I hear someone coming," my servant, Jacob, said. I listened carefully, and sure enough I could hear footsteps outside in the hallway.

"It is probably just my mother," I said, going back to the book I was reading. I was reclining on a leather couch that my mother had insisted on buying for me. (**Yes, that's Edward's black leather couch that he had in his room in the **_**Twilight**_** books. I couldn't help myself from adding that. He **_**is**_** royalty, so he can afford it.**)

As if on cue, my mother, the Queen Elizabeth, walked in with a maid following right behind her. I couldn't see the maid's face at first, since she had her long, dark brown hair covering her face.

"Edward, this is my hand-maid, Isabella," as my mother spoke, the maid—Isabella—looked up. She was beautiful. Isabella had these deep, brown eyes, the same color as her hair, and pale skin. I could see that her hair—now that it wasn't in her face—had slight red highlights. And I could just _tell_ that she was a good person at heart.

Bella's POV:

"Edward, this is my hand-maid, Isabella," the Queen said to her son.

I lifted my face slightly, making my hair—which I had around my face to form a sort of curtain—fall to the side of my face. I saw Prince Edward for the first time then.

He was gorgeous. He had the most entrancing, emerald-green eyes, just like his mother's, the Queen. Prince Edward had auburn hair; so red, though, that he could get away with saying he had red hair. He had a perfect face, and he was so tall, he was gorgeous, no doubt about it.

After a moment, I realized that Prince Edward was looking at _me_ the same way I was looking at him. I quickly looked back down as I blushed.

"Edward, tomorrow morning, you, Isabella, and your servant will go out into the province in order to find a wife, to start a family," the Queen said. "And, please, try to find someone decent," she added seriously.

"No problem," I heard another boy's voice say—this voice was familiar. I looked up in shock to see the boy who had tried to make out with me. The boy, evidently recognizing me, winked at me. There was no _way_ was I doing this now. I didn't want to risk Prince Edward thinking I had had an affair with one of his servants. Well, if I did, which I didn't anyway, it wasn't my fault.

"And now, I will let you two get to know each other now," Queen Elizabeth said before she walked out of the room, dragging Prince Edward's servant as she went.

"But I..." I started after her, but she had already left. "Um, ok," I said to myself before turning back around to face Prince Edward.

"Hello, Miss Isabella," he said softly.

"Um, I prefer to be called Bella, if you do not mind," I said as respectfully as I could. I couldn't ask the Queen to call me Bella; after all, she _was_ the Queen of England.

Prince Edward smiled. "Bella, than," he amended.

"And it is nice to meet you, Prince Edward," I said, curtsying.

"Please, do not do that," Prince Edward said. "I have always detested how everyone bowed whenever they would see me. It makes me feel like I am someone better then everyone else."

"Well, um, you _are_ better then everyone else," I said, confused. "You _are_ the prince, and future king."

"But I am still human," he stated. (**Which he is right now. I **_**might**_** turn him into a vampire later in the story, but I'm not sure if I want to.**)

"That may be true, but you are still the future king," I said. "And, if the introductions are finished, I should probably get back to my chores." I curtsied again—or tried to, at least.

As I started bowing, Prince Edward caught my hand and stopped me.

"I meant it when I said I detested people bowing for me," he said. "I am not a _god_ or something."

I looked up at him and yanked my hand away. "But you are still higher on the general status bar of life then I am," I said. I started backing away, out of the room. "Now, I should get back to my chores."

"No," Prince Edward said, so I stopped leaving. "I desire your presence here, for now. We leave in the morning, and after that my servant, Jacob, will be with us. I want to know you for _you_."

"Oh, is that his name? Jacob?" I asked, finally knowing the name of the boy who had tried to make out with me (and more), but regretted the question instantly when Prince Edward's expression became concerned.

"You, um, you already know Jacob?" Prince Edward asked.

I felt my face go red.

"Yeah he, uh, _introduced_ himself to me a while ago."

Prince Edward looked down, a mixture of emotions playing across his face; annoyance, upset, and others I couldn't even fathom.

"Are you..." his voice trailed off.

"Am I what?" I asked.

Prince Edward looked back up, setting me under his intense eyes.

"Are you the woman that Jacob bragged to me he had had an affair with?"

I was dumbstruck. Jacob would _brag_ about raping a woman?

"If you do not want to answer, I understand..." Prince Edward said softly, looking away again.

"No," I said. "Jacob did not have an affair with me. He had _tried_ to rape me." My voice rose as I finished speaking.

"He did _what_ to you?" Prince Edward said, getting up from his seat as he spoke.

"Tried to rape me," I said, my voice getting softer as I spoke this time, what with Prince Edward standing over me. After all, he was so tall...

"Bella," my heart fluttered when he said my name, "wait here. I need to go speak with my servant," Prince Edward said. And he turned and left the room.

I went to sit on his couch, since I had been standing.

The exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks.

I sat down, rested my head on the arm of his couch, and I was out for the night.

Edward's POV:

"Bella, wait here. I need to speak with my servant," I said, and turned to leave the room. I bet I knew exactly where to find him.

I walked into the kitchen and, sure enough, there was Jacob, flirting with the newest cook, a young woman.

"Jacob!" I called him. He looked up at me, and then looked back at the girl, planted a kiss on her mouth—her mouth! As if I wasn't standing right there!—and walked over to me.

"Your Highness," Jacob said, bowing low. And, even though I detested people bowing for me, I didn't stop him. "What can I do to please you, sir?" He looked up at me.

"I was just speaking with Isabella, my mother's hand-maid, and she gave me the most shocking, and disturbing news," I said.

"From Isabella?" Jacob clarified.

"Yes," I snapped at him. "You bragged to me about having an affair with a woman a while ago, is this correct."

"Yes, sir."

"And is it true that what Isabella tells me, that it was _she_ who you tried to have an affair with her? Not an affair, though, since Isabella did not agree with you, but you tried to _rape_ her?" I accused.

"I—" Jacob started, obviously struggling to find an excuse. "Yes, sir," Jacob said at last, hanging his head.

"I never want you to come with in five feet of her, unless I am able to see her, do you understand?" I commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jacob said.

"Now get back to your _work_. You are not here to flirt and kiss women who have jobs to do," I told him. "Go and cut some trees, it is nearly winter-time, and we need more fire-wood."

"Yes, sir. There will be a new pile of fire-wood by morning," Jacob said, bowing again.

I watched him walk outside, and the moment I was sure he was far away enough so that I couldn't see him, I ran back up to my room—back to see Bella.

**A/N: And that's it for chapter two! Please be kind, REVIEW!**


	3. You Dare?

A/N: Originally, this was a part of chapter two, but then chapter two would be over six pages, and that was just too much

**A/N: Originally, this was a part of chapter two, but then chapter two would be over six pages, and that was just too much.**

Edward's POV:

I got back to my room and pushed opened the door gently.

"Bella," I said softly, mostly to myself, when I saw her sleeping on my couch. I leaned over by her head to move a stray lock of hair out of her face. She was so peaceful. I knew that my mother would think the worse if she came in the morning to find Bella in my room, but I couldn't bring myself to wake her up.

Instead, I picked her up and carried her over to where my bed was—just in case she fell off of the couch in her sleep.

I held her, for just a second, in only one arm and moved the comforter away so I could put her down.

As I was about to put her down, though, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her eyelids flicker open for a moment before closing again.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice muffled by sleep.

"Shh, Bella," I said, stroking her hair gently and sitting down on the edge of my bed, holding her in my arms. "Go back to sleep."

"Prince Edward?" she asked disoriented. She blinked her eyes a couple times and stared up at me before really realizing where she was.

Once she did, really realize where she was, though, she jumped up away from me, her face turning bright red.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness," she apologized.

"There is no need to say sorry, Miss Bella," I said, speaking in formal terms again.

"There is every need to," she replied. "I did not mean to fall asleep here, honestly, I did not. I will go to my quarters, if you no longer need me here."

"Miss Bella, would you please stay?" I asked, almost begged.

Bella seemed torn in an internal battle between what she wanted, and what she thought was expected of her.

"But we have to wake up at sunrise tomorrow," she reasoned. "You need to be well rested, sire."

"Please, could we stop with this stupid formality?" I asked. "I will just call you Bella, instead of Miss Bella, and you will stop calling me 'sire' or 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesty' or 'Prince Edward'. Just call me Edward."

Bella looked taken aback at my comment.

"Um, sure P– Edward," Bella said awkwardly. "But still, I should go to my quarters. I shall see you in the morning."

"No," I said, before she even had time to turn around to leave. "I still desire your presence here, with me."

She hesitated before responding again.

"Your mother, the Queen, will be expecting me there in the morning. If I am not, she will think the worse. Especially if she finds me in your room," Bella said. "I shall see you in the morning, Your Highness." This time, she didn't give me time to speak before she turned around and went out of the room.

I waited on my bed for a few minutes to see if she would come back, but she didn't.

I went turned my back to my bedroom door and started getting ready for bed. Isabella was right—I had an early day tomorrow.

I had only just started getting undressed when I heard a very strange noise. It sounded like someone yelling, but it was muffled, almost so no one would be able to hear.

I glanced at the clock in the hallway outside my room before swearing under my breath to find the source of the noise I had heard. I would have a hard time in the morning, after staying up until three in the morning.

As I passed by a broom-closet, I heard the noise again—more distinct this time.

"Prince Edward!" I heard a scream—muffled, as if by someone's hand—and the worst part was, I recognized that voice.

"Shut up," I heard another, darker voice—that I also recognized. "He can't hear you from here, I made sure of _that_. We don't want him to interrupt us."

"Get off!" she yelled again, right before another scream. "Help! Prince Edward! Edward, _help_!!"

I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I pushed against the door to try again, but the door held firm. I put all my weight against the closet door and nearly broke the door off its hinges.

"Edward!" Bella cried. I could see, in the scant light from the hallway, two, thick, shining lines on either side of her face. Whether the lines were tears or blood, I couldn't tell.

"Jacob," I said slowly. "After my _direct order_ not to go near her, you _dare_ try to do this, not even ten feet away from my own room?"

"Yes, I _do_ dare," Jacob said defiantly. "It's not like she loves anyone, so no one should love her in return. But I do, so I decided to _take_ her for myself."

"But did she _want_ you to?" I asked, as I picked Bella up and held her in my arms.

"No," Bella answered for him weakly from my arms. She started struggling to get up and stand on her own, but her legs let out beneath her. "Every word he just said was a lie."

"Jacob, I do not want to see you again—_ever_, do you understand?" I said. I could almost _feel_ how venomous my voice sounded. Jacob nodded hastily. "Now get out of my sight."

And I have never seen anyone run faster. At that moment, I would almost bet that Jacob could out-run my horse.

I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, laying her gently on the floor.

"Yes, I am fine," Bella said, struggling to get up without my help. She managed to get to her knees before falling into my arms again.

"Bella, would you stay with me tonight?" I asked—ok, begged her. "I do not think I could bear it if I found you in the morning, hurt by some other goon like Jacob."

"As long as you do not try anything with me tonight," she said.

"Do not worry, my Bella," I said as I stroked her hair gently. "I will not let anything hurt you. Not now, not ever."

I felt Bella fully relax, and looked down to see she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled, stood up, and carried her back to my room. She could have my bed—I would sleep on my couch.

**A/N: Ok, next chapter will be in mostly Edward's POV, again, but I'll add in some Bella, maybe, if I feel like it. Remember: REVIEW!!**


	4. Departure

A/N: Ok, I know I should get back to the stories I had already started, but I can't help it

**A/N: Ok, I know I should get back to the stories I had already started, but I can't help it. I like this story too much.**

Bella's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night in a huge, comfortable bed. Wait, what? Did I miss something?

I was just a maid. What was _I_, of all people, doing in a _bed_?

My mind was muddled for a minute...then I remembered the night before.

I sat up and looked around. I spotted Edward—asleep on his couch. I got up silently and walked over to where he was laying and kneeled down next to his sleeping form.

I carefully moved his hair away from his face. Even more carefully, I touched his cheek. I wanted so badly to kiss him. But he was still my Prince, such thoughts, if they were expressed, would give me a one-way ticket to working at a cotton farm in Georgia—even if I was white.

I must have spaced out, because the next thing I knew, I was falling asleep on the floor next to him.

Edward's POV:

I could feel that it was morning. Not only because the clock in the hall was chiming eight o'clock, but also because light was filtering in through the window.

I moved my arm to sit up, and felt something fall away. I looked by the ground, immediately awake, and saw Bella sleeping on the floor next to the couch.

I smiled and stroked her hair out of her face. I took her hand and kissed it. I couldn't wait to get our adventure around the country—to look for a wife. This was going to be awkward.

"Edward," Bella said, so clearly I almost thought she was awake, but she was still asleep, I could tell. "I love you..." She was talking in her sleep, relating to what she was dreaming about...me.

She loved me. The afterthought of what she said came to me. Bella loved me. She would never say so out loud, for fear of getting in trouble, but _I_ knew—whether she knew I knew or not, that didn't matter.

"Bella," I said softly, shaking her awake.

"Miss Isabella!" I heard my mother yelling from the hallway.

"Bella, wake up," I said, shaking her more roughly.

"Hmm?" She woke up. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get up, and pretend to be helping me get ready to leave," I whispered urgently, my mother's voice getting closer.

"Yes, sir," she said, jumping up. If I hadn't been the one to wake her up, I would have thought she'd been awake all morning.

"Miss Isabella," my mother said, barging into my room. "I thought you would have been in your quarters. I—" she cut off as she caught sight of me. "Edward, why did you not send Miss Isabella back to her quarters when it got late?" she demanded.

"I did not realize how late it was, mother," I said respectfully. "Miss Isabella stayed in my room last night."

Bella's POV:

We were busted. I was going to be sent off to a cotton farm before I could blink. I can't believe Prince Edward would tell his mother, Queen Elizabeth, that I had spent the night in his room.

She was going to assume the worst, I knew it. She was going to think that Prince Edward, her son, and I had slept together, I knew it.

"Ah," the Queen said curtly, dropping the whole, a-maid-could-have-slept-with-my-son-the-prince thing. I bet she wouldn't have done that for any other maid, since Queen Elizabeth actually liked me, I think.

"When will you two be leaving?" Her Majesty asked Prince Edward.

"Very soon," he said.

"Good," Queen Elizabeth said. "A carriage is waiting outside for you two when you are ready."

"Thank you, mother," Prince Edward said, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, curtsying as I spoke.

"I shall see you two again in a month," the Queen said before turning around and leaving the room.

After she left, I felt my legs give way from under me, and I fell rather ungracefully onto the floor.

Prince Edward walked over to where I was sitting and sat down in front of me.

"Well, that was close," Prince Edward said, tucking a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "I thought for sure she was going to lecture me, or something of that sort."

"Yes," I agreed. "I thought I would get a one-way ticket to the Americas, to the cotton farms, when you told her that." (**Just so y'all know, I'm pretty sure that working on cotton farms was the hardest form of slavery in America.**)

"My mother would never do that, if I asked her not to," Prince Edward assured me, taking my hand in his. He seemed hesitant, like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to put his thoughts into words.

"Just out of curiosity," he started slowly, "did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

I froze. I remembered what I had been dreaming about, before he had woken me up. Did I say anything about what I was dreaming?

"What did I say?" I asked in a whisper, almost afraid to hear what he would say. I look down at my hands, too scared to look at his face.

Prince Edward put one finger under my chin and lifted my face so he could look at me properly. His emerald eyes soft.

"You said you love me," he whispered just as quietly. I tried to look away as I felt blood rush to my face, burning my cheeks and neck.

"Don't be embarrassed," Prince Edward said softly. "I had similar dreams."

I focused on his eyes, looking for any hidden humor in them.

"I do love you," he whispered as he leaned in closer to me. My heart started beating faster as he moved closer.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, my lips barely touching his when I spoke.

And then he gently pressed his lips to mine.

One of his hands wrapped around my back, keeping me where I was against his chest, while his other held my cheek, memorizing my face.

My hands slowly reached up to wrap around his neck; to hold him closer to me. I was very hesitant. I mean, how often does a _maid_ kiss her prince, and not get in trouble?

His hand moved from my face, to the back of my head, holding me in place more securely to him.

He broke the kiss after a minute. His forehead was against mine, and his eyes were closed. I had my eyes open, but only halfway.

"Bella," he said my name gently. I felt my stomach flutter at the way he said my name. "Bella, how am I supposed to do this? You are supposed to help me find a woman to _marry_. How can I force you to do that when we both love each other?" He moved back so he could see my face.

"I-I do not have to go, if you do not want me with you," I said. I could feel agony in my heart at the consideration of him leaving and getting married.

"That is absurd," Prince Edward said gently, looking down. "Of course I want you to come with me, but it does not seem right. I love you, and yet my mother wants for me to find a different person to love."

I put my hand on his cheek, and he looked back up at me. "I am sure that you will find someone to love even more. There are far better women then me in just England. Your mother would not request that I accompany you unless she thought it would be for the best," I said. My heart was breaking at the fact that I wouldn't be allowed to marry him. I wished with all my heart that _I_ could be his wife. Maybe if he didn't find anyone... But, of course, he _would_ find someone. I was, after all, just a maid in his mother's household.

"I doubt that I will find someone more beautiful then you in the entire world," Prince Edward said, placing his hand on top of mine.

Prince Edward removed his hand from on top of mine and helped me up.

"My mother will be expecting to hear us leave. She may decide to investigate if she thinks we are still here."

I nodded.

"I will be back in a moment," I said. "I am going to get my belongings."

I left his room and ran to my quarters to get my stuff.

As quickly as I could, I gather what few belongings I owned and walked back to Prince Edward's room.

He met me in the hallway. I saw him smile when he saw me, and I returned the smile. He offered me his arm and escorted me outside, where a horse and carriage were waiting for us.

"Stay here for a moment, Bella, I left something inside," Prince Edward said after he helped me into the carriage.

"I will be here when you return," I promised.

**A/N: Ok, technically, I haven't finished this chapter, but my friend (I think I've mentioned her before in one of my other A/N's in a different story) called me and reviewed twice, nagging me to update, so here you go! And, since she thinks it'll take me a week to write the next chapter, I **_**will**_** take a week to write chapter 5! Take that, princessefron! (Have I ever mentioned how much I **_**hate, hate, hate**_** Zac Efron, with a passion?)**


	5. The Travles Begin

A/N: Alright, I've had this chapter written down in my notebook for a while, but I've been too lazy to actually type it up

**A/N: Alright, I've had this chapter written down in my notebook for a while, but I've been too lazy to actually type it up. Sorry to those who like this story. I **_**have**_** been meaning to write it down.**

Bella's POV:

I waited for Prince Edward to return patiently. Whatever he had forgotten must have been pretty important.

"Hiya, 'Bells."

I jumped when I heard my name. No one, to my knowledge, had _ever_ called me "Bells" before.

I looked up and spotted...Jacob!

"Jacob, why can you not just leave me alone?" I asked him, throwing a glance at the palace door as I spoke. Where was Edward?

"Do not worry, 'Bells," Jacob said, glancing over his shoulder for a second. "I just came to say, 'good-bye'."

As he spoke, the palace door opened and Prince Edward started walking back towards the carriage, carrying a small, weathered looking bag in and a sword. The moment Jacob saw Prince Edward he leaned closer to me and fiercely crushed his lips to mine.

"Jacob!" Prince Edward yelled, running towards us now.

I tried to pull back, but Jacob held my face to his in an iron grip.

I started tearing at his head, pulling on his hair; desperate to get him off of me.

And then he was away, and I could breathe.

Prince Edward's belongings—the ones he had just gotten—were thrown onto the seat next to me—including his sword.

I gasped for breath. All I could do was watch as Edward threw Jacob around on the ground.

"Never...touch...her...ever...again...you..._dog_!" Edward said, hitting Jacob between each word.

"I will not," Jacob sputtered out. "I swear, I will never touch her again!"

"I do not trust you," Edward said. His voice was like venom.

Edward picked Jacob up and started carrying him by the collar of his shirt to the forestry.

I didn't even want to _try_ to think about what Edward would do to Jacob.

I hoped Edward would come back soon...

"Bella," someone was shaking me shoulder. "Bella, my Bella, wake up."

I leaned closer to what my head was resting on and sighed. Why did I have to be woken up now? I was so comfortable where I was...

"Would you like me to take her in for you, sir?" a man's voice asked.

"No, I'll carry her inside myself. Thank you, though." I smiled, still mostly asleep, when I felt myself being lifted up gently in Prince Edward's arms. With any luck, he didn't realize I was awake, so he wouldn't set me down.

My eyes opened wearily on their own accord. Prince Edward was walking up some steps.

"Edward?" I asked sleepily. Edward looked down at me and motioned that he would explain where we were when we got to the room.

"I will wake you and your...friend...in the morning, shall I sir?" the man from before asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you, sir," Prince Edward said. He let me down onto one of the beds in the room he had brought me to.

I opened my eyes and sat up, propping myself on the pillow and headboard.

"Where are we?" I asked tiredly, even though I had slept the entire day.

"In a village about four or five miles from the palace," Prince Edward told me. But no one would ever guess that he was a prince—his clothes that showed his royalty were gone. In their place were ordinary clothes—like what a servant at his palace would were.

"What happened to your clothes?" I asked curiously.

"I did not want for people to think that I was royal and treat me well just for that. For the next few months, I want to just be treated like a normal person."

I nodded and let myself get settled on the bed.

Prince Edward started to hum an unfamiliar tune, and within minutes, his tune had made me fall into sleep again.

**A/N: It took long enough, didn't it? I'm just a lazy bum who likes watching the CLASSIC Disney movies, I guess. I've gone through **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**, **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**, **_**Alice in Wonderland**_**, **_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**_**, **_**Mulan**_**, and right now I'm watching **_**The Little Mermaid**_**. GO CLASSIC DISNEYS!**


	6. Surprise Attack

A/N: Bella and Edward have been traveling for two weeks now

**A/N: Bella and Edward have been traveling for two weeks now. They've gotten closer together, and they still don't get that Queen Elizabeth **_**wants**_** Bella and Edward to be together.**

Bella's POV:

"Please, be truthful," I said in a would-be-whiny as I looked at Edward's face (I had gotten used to not calling him "Prince" anymore), watching his expression carefully. He was sitting on one of the two beds in the rest-place. Edward had packed normal, pheasant clothes in the bag that he had gotten from inside the palace on our first day.

"I promise, my Bella," he said.

"Why did you decide not pack your royal clothes? Then everyone would want to show you their eligible daughters."

"Because I want to find someone who will love me for _me_, the way you do, love. I do not want to find someone who wants to marry me because they would be a royal," Edward said simply, but sharply.

I looked away from him. The subject of why we were where we were was a bit touchy for both of us.

"Bella." I looked back up at him. He had gotten up from his bed and was now sitting next to me.

"I should not be here," I sighed, looking away again. "I should have left at the beginning. I should not have even come on this voyage. Every day that goes by, I am getting more and more unwilling to help you find someone, even though I should." I shook my head as he moved to hold me. "I should leave now, but I do not know if I have enough control to."

"Then do not leave," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest.

"I think that, at the present time, it would be too hard to leave you," I said. I took one of his hands in my own and started tracing the lines on his palm with my fingers.

"But you realize, that if you had never come—if my mother had never asked you to accompany me, I would never have found out about Jacob"—I shuddered at the name from all the memories it opened—"and I never would have met you."

"Edward"—I hesitated—"Prince Edward, when we return to the palace, you will have to have someone with you whom Her Majesty, the Queen, thinks is right for you to marry; who she thinks is fit to rule beside you as your queen. I know that _I_, a maid, can never be suitable for queen—I aid the queen at her own request. And yet there is not a moment that goes by that I wish I _could_ be suitable for you. Good enough for the Queen to accept as her daughter-in-law. Good enough for you." I could feel tears forming in the back of my eyes at this realization. I could never be good enough for him. I would most probably end up being the one to aid his wife, his queen.

"Isabella," Edward said my full name, wiping away a tear that had fallen over on my cheek. "My Bella, do not delude yourself into thinking that you are any lower in life then anyone else. Yes, my mother is queen, and yes, I will be king someday, but when that day comes, you _will_ be on my right side as my queen."

I shook my head. "I am just a maid; a servant in your household. The Queen would never approve."

"She will," Edward promised. "She will agree, and she will allow you to become more then what you see yourself as. You do not see yourself very clearly, you know."

"I see myself just as clearly as everyone else sees me," I mumbled.

A knock came at the door to the room we were in. Edward stood up to go open it.

"May I help y—" Edward was cut off by a person's fist making contact with his jaw.

"Edward!" I rushed over to help him, but he was already on his feet.

"Stay where you are, Isabella," he commanded. I moved back to sit on the bed as Edward suffered a kick in his stomach.

"Did you think that I would let you stay in my father's house without payment?" the man said, hitting Edward in the face again; breaking the skin. "I expected you to grant him at least a small bit of money, but you did not. You said, 'thank you,' and left!" The man kicked Edward in the head. I could see, from where I was sitting on the bed, that Edward's face was bloodied in several places.

"I came back for the payment you never gave." Edward suffered another blow; the man stepped on his leg and I heard a sickening crack.

"And now, for not appreciating my family's hospitality, you have to pay with your life, however little it may be worth." The man drew a long sword and positioned it over Edward heart.

"Stop it!" I cried just before the man plunged the sword. "Stop it! Let him be!"

The man smiled. "I was wondering when you would interrupt, my dear," the man said with a sick smile on his face. "Your friend would not have had to suffer so long if you had said something earlier."

"Why are you doing this to him?" I begged. Edward was unconscious on the ground, a small pool of blood forming around his head and leg.

"Honestly, I want you to propose a trade. If you truly love him, I will let him be," the man said. "Under one condition."

"What is your condition?" I asked. I would be willing to do anything to make the man leave Edward alone.

"I will only leave him alone, if you come with me in his place," the man said.

I looked at Edward; bleeding and unconscious, yet still beautiful. I could not let this man, whoever he was, take my prince's life.

I took a deep breath and replied to his proposition in one word.

"Deal."

**A/N: Oohh!! CLIFFHANGER!! But this time I know what's going to happen. Also, I'm just curious if anyone noticed that I wasn't using ANY CONTRACTIONS in the dialogue for this story! Hard as heck, let me tell you, but I think it makes the words seem more oldie-ish. Anyway, five reviews before you get the next chapter. No exceptions!**


	7. Goodbye Love

A/N: Alright, this happens right after chapter six

**A/N: Alright, this happens right after chapter six. Also, please review on your opinion between the names Josephine and Katherine. It's for something later in the story (like, the end). But that's not giving anything away.**

Edward's POV: (**he's only faking that he's unconscious, but he **_**is**_** very weak.**)

"I will only leave him alone, if you come with me in his place," the man who was about to kill me said.

I waited, praying silently that Bella would say no. _Please, just let him kill me_, I prayed. _Please, my Bella_.

"Deal," Bella said after a moment.

"Excellent," the man said. "Let me just bring you, ah, friend somewhere that he will be found...or not." The man laughed evilly. "Since you will most probably never seen your lover again, I will allow you to help him—or carry him, whichever—out to where I think he should be found."

I could hear Bella walking across the floor to me, but I did not have enough strength to look up at her. I did not even have enough strength to open my eyes.

"I am sorry, Edward," she whispered in my ear. "It was the only thing I could do. I could not just stand by and watch him kill you." She wrapped one arm around my waist and put one of my arms over her shoulder so that she could carry me.

"I forgive you, my Bella," I tried to whisper, but no sound came out of my mouth.

"Do not talk to him; we do not want people to wonder why you are talking to someone who is 'asleep,'" the man said with another evil laugh.

"Why do you hate him?" I asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Excuse me for not introducing myself properly," the man said. "My name is Zachary—most people call me 'Zac,' though. As for the reason I hate your lover... Well, I have been watching you for the past few days, and I have decided that he does not deserve you. You are too good for him." (**Guess why I chose that name? I'll give you a hint: Who do I **_**hate**_** more then anyone else? Don't know? Zac Efckron. I made that nick-name for him.**)

Bella laughed humorlessly at this.

"You do not know how wrong you are," she mumbled.

"Bella," I breathed, barely able to make any sound come. At first, I did not think that she had heard me, but the she said—

"I will send someone to help you when I can. When the person comes, they will tell you my middle and last name"—and then I realized I did not even _know_ her middle or last name—"and then go to the palace, get into your royalties, and, please, save me," she whispered into my ear.

"I promise," I whispered back.

"Alright, leave him here," Zac commanded Bella after a few more minutes. "No one will find him."

"I will be back," Bella promised.

And she left me—left with that fool who dares to cross another man's woman.

**A/N: Yeah, sucky chapter. In the next one, you find out who Bella sent to him. Review with your guesses, and I'll post when someone gets it right. I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Is there a Doctor in the House?

**A/N: I'm on a roll today! Here's chapter 8! Also, if anyone is a beta-reader (and is willing to accept stories from me to proof) could you please message me? Oh, and explain how it works? I tried to figure it out, but 'tis confuzzling to me.**

Bella's POV:

"Now, sweetheart, what is your name?" Zac asked me for the fifth time. "You cannot honestly be _sad_ that I freed you."

I gave Zac a look—more of a glare really—before going back to stare at the same spot that I had been staring at for nearly an hour.

"If I take you out for a walk—for only an hour—will you start talking to me?" Zac asked. I mulled that over in my head. One hour. I could find him in one hour.

Edward knew I would be sending someone, and, thank god, he trusted the person I wanted to send.

"Fine," I said. The second word that I'd said to him at all.

"Alright, then," he said, smiling again. Why could he not just wipe that stupid looking, square-mouthed smile off his face? He was as far from handsome as he could get, and his dirty-blond hair made him look even dumber.

Zac took my hand and made me stand up. He seemed pretty certain that I would not run off so—get this—he offered me his arm like he was some sort of gentleman! Ha!

I took his arm, though. The less he though I would escape, the less he would be on guard.

"You do know, of course, that we will not go anywhere near the place that your ex-lover was, correct?" I just nodded. That was actually a good thing. The hospital was on the opposite side of town from the alleyway.

"It is a beautiful day, is it not?" Zac said. I was counting the steps. We were about ten yards from the hospital entrance. Zac let go of my arm when we were five yards away to brush a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Almost as beautiful as you." Five feet now.

I gave him a disgusted look. We were right in front of the hospital.

"I hope you have a place outside of England to run to," I said.

"Wha—" I pushed his arm away from me—with the full force of my body behind it—and he stepped backwards—off balance. I took my chance and ran into the hospital.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard him calling at me, but I ignored him.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said politely to the receptionist.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, my name is Isabella; I am the Queen Elizabeth's hand-maid. I need to see her son' doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I believe. It is an emergency. The crown prince, Prince Edward, is in an alleyway, dying. I have just now managed to get away from my capturer," I turned around and pointed to Zac. "Him—he is the one who hurt Prince Edward." I turned back to the woman. "Please; could you tell me where Dr. Cullen is?"

"Third wing, second room, Miss Isabella," she said as she stood up.

"Thank you," I said. I ran to the room she had pointed out and knocked urgently on the door.

"Come in," said a calm voice inside. I walked in, trying to seem calm and in control of myself. "Miss Isabella?" Dr. Cullen asked when he saw me, with recognition. I nodded. "Isabella Marie Swan, how may I help you? Is Her Majesty, the Queen, doing well?"

"Yes, Queen Elizabeth is doing splendidly. Her son, Prince Edward, is not fairing as well. He is, right now, in an alleyway, a bit far from here, dying. I was sent by him to retrieve you."

"Tell me where," was all he said, and I gave him the directions.

Once I was done, he said, "Stay here. I will go and get the prince. Make sure no one comes to this room, understood?" I nodded, and he left.

_Oh, Edward, where are you?_ I wondered.

**A/N: What is it with me and cliffhangers? Oh well. Thanks for the nine reviews for the last chapter! And, just so y'all know, only two people guessed right that Carlisle would be the one Bella sent. Well, you know the drill, review for the next chapter!**


	9. The Rescue

A/N: And here's chapter 9

**A/N: And here's chapter 9! I hope y'all like it! And just an FYI, there will be a time when I have to take this story off of , because I will be publishing it! Yes, you heard right: I will be **_**publishing**_** my story, **_**Days of Kings and Queens**_**. But instead of Edward, his name will be Adrian, instead of Isabella/Bella her name will be Rosemarie/Rose, and instead of Carlisle Cullen he will be Dr. Ronald Ellsworth (yes, I suck with names, but I like Adrian and Rose). So look for a book by H. R. M-- in the near-distant future. I **_**will**_** be publishing this. Please be kind; REVIEW!**

Edward's POV:

"Prince Edward? Prince Edward, where are you?"

I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like weeks, but I knew was only a day or so. Not like I could _see_ anything yet; my vision was messed up for the moment.

"Prince Edward," the person said again, but with relief this time. "Miss Swan was right; you _are_ in a bad state." I closed my eyes again.

Swan? Was that Bella's surname?

I felt someone start to check me over...like a doctor would.

"Isabella?" I asked weakly. It still hurt to speak from what that person—if he could be called a person—did to me.

"No, Miss Swan sent me," the same person said.

"I cannot go," I murmured. Then I remembered what Bella said, and added, "What is her full name?"

"Miss Swan's?" he asked. I nodded wearily. "Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled, opening my eyes again.

"Dr. Carlisle?" I asked with surprise. What was my childhood doctor doing here? He worked...just a little while's walk away... Bella was brilliant. She got the person who she knew—above all others—who I could trust for sure.

"Yes, Prince Edward," Dr. Carlisle said, still examining me. "Well, you are extremely lucky. You have only a few harsh bruises, a broken leg—which may or may not be seen as so lucky—and a very probable bad headache. From the way Miss Swan described what happened, I thought you would be on your deathbed."

"Luck is a matter of perspective," I moaned glumly.

"Can you walk?" Dr. Carlisle asked after a few more minutes.

"I think so." I struggled to my feet, much with help by my doctor, who let me use his arm as a support.

After a few more struggles—a few stumbles as well—I finally stood straight, with my leg bent at the knee so I would not walk on it.

"Do you think you could walk—or limp—for a few more steps?" Dr. Carlisle asked. I nodded and winced. My leg hurt. A lot.

But I was able to walk a few feet to a carriage that Dr. Carlisle had waiting for us.

It was a _long_ ride to the hospital.

Bella's POV:

"Miss Isabella," someone said, shaking my arm lightly. "Miss Isabella, you may want to wake up. Someone would like to speak to you." I opened my eyes tiredly. Oh, _no_... I had fallen asleep! Zac had found out my name! But...the person who called me did not sound like Zachary...

"Dr. Cullen," I sighed in relief as I sat up. "How is Prince Edward?" The first thing that comes to mind after awakening in a hospital-bed that was not for me—how is my prince? My...almost-lover...

"My Bella." I turned my attention to the other bed in the room. Dr. Cullen left the room right about then.

"Edward!" I rushed over to where he was laying. "Oh, Edward!"

I stopped by his bedside. Edward was propped into a sitting position on a few pillows.

"Bella," Edward said, reaching up to hold my cheek in his hand. "My Bella, you got away from him."

"Of course," I said, leaning into his touch. "I had to get Dr. Cullen so he could help you."

I put my hand over his on my face.

"Bella, tomorrow, we should go back to the palace. I will tell my mother that I have made a selection for a wife." I looked at Edward; into his deep, green eyes. "You."

Edward brought my face closer to his. I closed my eyes, even before our lips met.

When they did meet, though, I could feel that Edward was holding back, but only slightly, because of his injuries.

"Bella," he whispered when he drew back. "Will you marry me? Be my queen; by my side? For the rest of your life?"

"I will," I whispered back after my heart slowed down. "I do."

Edward smiled, and I could feel him press his lips against mine again.

**A/N: CHAPTER TEN IS ON THE WAY! Be kind, REVIEW!**


	10. Acceptance

A/N: Here's chapter 10

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! Originally, this was going to be the last chapter, but written in a different way, but I wanted an in-between chapter or two before they went to tell the queen.**

Bella's POV:

"Edward, is this really the right thing to do?" I asked the day after he proposed. I was looking out a window in the hospital room we were in, since Dr. Cullen had said that Edward would not be able to walk for a few days. Not that that stopped him from asking for a carriage to arrive by high noon. "I mean, I am just a maid to your mother. I am not the type of person who can be a good queen."

"You are a perfect person to be queen, Bella," Edward reassured me. "Do you...do you not _want_ to be my queen?"

"Of course I want to marry you," I said.

"I can see the double-meaning in your words, love. Why do you not think that you will make a perfect queen?"

"Because..." I could not tell him. "Because I was just an orphaned little girl who's mother did not love her father, and who's father did not love her mother, and who had been raised, her entire life, as a slave. I have never even _known_ my true parents!"

I was surprised, to be perfectly honest. I thought that at _some_ point, Prince Edward would interrupt me during my long rant. Hours. I must have gone on for _hours_, and he never stopped me.

"I..." I felt my throat close up; my voice disappeared. "I just cannot do this, Edward," I whispered. "I am sorry."

"Bella," his voice sounded strangled. "If that is what you really want, Miss Isabella."

"Edward—"

"We should leave," he said. Edward struggled to stand up, and got up off the bed. He took a few steps forward before falling back onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, rushing over to his side. Edward was bent over, both hands hovering above his broken leg. I could not see his face clearly, but I could tell from what I could see that he was in severe pain.

"Edward—"

"Miss Isabella," Edward said. "We need to return to my palace. I require your help to do so."

I could see what he was doing. He was going back to how it was between us before we fell in love. That's what he thought I wanted. And if that's how he wanted it, I could play that game, too.

"Sire, the carriage you requested is here," a nurse said as she passed by. "The cabbie is waiting for you by the front."

"Thank you, Miss Ella," Edward said. To me, "Miss Isabella, could you help me to the carriage outside?"

"Yes, Your Highness," I said, taking his arm to help him outside. Edward leaned against my arm heavily for a moment before sitting down again.

"Miss Isabella, could you please ask Dr. Cullen or one of his nurses to please bring me a walking staff?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Prince Edward," I said. He looked up as I said his name, a variation of emotions playing on his face, including betrayal, hurt, and shattered love. "I will return in a moment."

Edward only nodded at me, our eyes meeting for only the briefest second, before looking down at his broken leg.

I walked up to the front receptionist.

"Excuse me," I said politely to the woman sitting there. "Could I please get a walking staff to help my master? He has a broken leg, and it seems to be acting up, in his opinion."

The nurse looked over at Edward, who was now trying now to touch his broken leg, his face contorted in pain.

"Yes, Miss," the nurse said, walking away to get a staff for Edward. She returned moments later, the staff in her hand. "Here you go," she said, handing me the staff. "Tell your master that he should rest to get that leg better."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said.

"Your Highness," I said with a small curtsy, at which Edward scowled. "The carriage is still outside for us."

Edward took the staff and used it—along with my arm—to walk as much as he could out to the carriage waiting for us.

I helped Edward into the carriage, and then went out to give the cabbie directions.

"To the palace, please," I requested.

"You have a meeting with the Queen?" he asked.

"More or less, yes," I said. The cabbie shrugged and waited for me to go back in before signaling to his horses to go.

The ride to the palace was—in short—excruciating.

Edward would not talk to me; I would not talk to him as I normally would have, and both of us were trying to get the other to start talking.

At one point, Edward opened his mouth, as if to speak, but shut it again before any words came out. I guess he was a bit annoyed with me for wanting to marry him, but not thinking that I could.

I did _want_ to marry him, but I could never _really_ be queen...could I?

"Prince Edward," I started. Edward looked up at me soberly. "I believe I forgot to tell you before, but the nurse said that it would be best to rest up so your leg will heal quicker."

Edward scowled for a moment—only a moment—before replying. "Dr. Cullen told me in the hospital room, while you were sleeping."

I just nodded.

We were silent for another few minutes. He had taken to looking out the window in the carriage, but I was looking at him intently.

_Say something, damn it!_ I thought at him.

"Excuse me?" Edward said, looking away from the window. On his face was a look of surprise.

"I did not say anything," I said, puzzled over his expression. Edward stared at me for a few more moments before turning back to look out the window. I stared at my hands, trying to find out why he had looked so surprised.

I shook my head and looked back up at him.

_I love you, Edward,_ I thought. _I really do, but I cannot be _queen_ that is a role for royalty._

Edward sighed and looked up at me again. The second our eyes met, though, I looked away.

"Bella," he said slowly. He seemed to be struggling to find the correct words he wanted. "Isabella, if you could just try—for only a month or so—before you set yourself against becoming royalty. Please"—I looked up at him; his eyes had a pleading look in them.—"for me."

"Edward," I said. My voice broke as I spoke. I could not say no. "I love you."

"When we arrive back at my palace, I will tell my mother, Queen Elizabeth that I have chosen a wife. She will be happy. She does not have to get to know her successor as queen." Edward smiled un-humorously. "Please, Bella."

I just nodded. I could not speak. My eyes were still glued to my hands.

"Bella," he said, "could you sit here, please?" I looked up to see he had moved over on the bench/seat in the carriage so that there was room for someone next to him.

I smiled, aware that I was forgiven—thank all goodness—and stood up in the small carriage to sit next to Edward, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders when I took the seat.

"I am sorry," I told him. "About how I acted before, I mean. I am sorry."

"It is okay, my Bella," Edward said, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled and looked up at him. Everything would be okay. And I would be Edward's wife—and queen. This was going to take some getting used to...

**A/N: And let's hear it for fluff! So the next chapter will be Edward telling Queen Elizabeth that he had chosen Bella as a wife. ALSO (don't we **_**love**_** that faithful word?), I'm thinking about starting a FanFic about what would happen if Edward was an officer in WWII, and Bella was a concentration-camp escapee (which wouldn't be very likely realistically, I guess) who has secrets about Nazi Germany that'll help the US Army win the war. Should I write this? I'm not sure. I mean, I've got part of the first chapter written, but I want to know what you guys think before I write it.**

**And cheers to me! I think that this has been my longest chapter in a while—four pages!**


	11. After the Wedding

A/N: Alright, another in-between chapter, this time of Edward telling his mother, Queen Elizabeth, that he was going to marry

**A/N: Alright, another in-between chapter, this time of Edward telling his mother, Queen Elizabeth, that he was going to marry Bella. Of course, what they don't know is that Queen Elizabeth wants Edward to marry Bella. Dramatic Irony, as my Language Arts teacher would say. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Bella's POV:

I was outside, waiting for Edward to come out from his mother's room to tell me if the Queen agreed to allow him to marry me or not.

I looked out at the courtyard and smiled. If all went well, I would help Edward rule his land someday.

"My Bella." I turned to see Edward, my prince, walking toward me, his hands behind his back.

"What did she say?" I asked as he reached me. Edward wrapped one arm around me, still keeping one hand behind his back

Prince Edward moved his hand from behind his back and showed me what he was holing.

I gasped. In his hand was a ring. It had a yellow-gold setting, and a few sparkling emeralds on either side, and in the middle was a diamond. It was an oval shape, and in the middle of it was the crest—a roaring lion.

"Oh, _Edward_," I said breathlessly as he slipped the ring onto my third finger. "It is beautiful."

"It was my mother's, but she agreed that, since I am nearing the age of an adult, I should give it to the woman I love—and that happens to be you," Edward smiled at me.

I returned the smile and rested my head on his chest. Edward wrapped both his arms around me as I admired the ring—_my_ ring.

"Everything will be alright," I stated. I was saying it out loud more for myself then to him.

"I know, my love," Edward said, still holding me tight. "I know."

_A few weeks later; right after the wedding _(**because I suck at writing wedding scenes**)

Bella's POV: (**still**)

I was still wearing my wedding dress. It was gorgeous, of course, but not very breathable. The waist on it was _miniscule_. The corset I was wearing must have been tied as tight as it could possibly go.

"Need help with that, love?"

I smiled. "There must me one-million buttons on the back of this dress," I complained. Edward started undoing the buttons as I held my hair up. "I do not know how your mother wore this dress at her wedding."

"She was younger, so I assume she was a tad bit thinner," Edward said. He had finished with the buttons by this point and was going to untie the corset. "Um..."

"Pull the strings at the top," I told him, stifling a laugh. I felt the stings being tugged—momentarily making the corset tighter—and finally the corset loosened. "Ah," I sighed as I could breathe again.

"Is it really _that_ painful?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Probably worse then a man getting kicked in the unmentionables is," I replied.

"I highly doubt that."

"Do you want to test that theory?" I offered. "You put on that corset on the tightest it can go, and tell me if it hurts more then being kicked."

"I think not," Edward said with a laugh, leading me to the bed that was now...ours...

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before twisting out of his arm and walking to the cedar wardrobe—where all my clothes had been conveniently placed before the wedding—and got changed into my night-clothes.

Edward turned away politely as I dressed, and when I was decent (well, decent enough for my husband), I went to the bed that was ours.

"How does it feel, knowing that you will be queen?" Edward asked. "Is it as horrid as you thought it would be?"

"Actually, I think I might enjoy it." At the wedding, I had gotten to know a few noble-women who could have been in my place, marrying Prince Edward. They were all very kind, and I would not have been _completely_ heartbroken if he had chosen one of them. They were nice, and he would have been...content...with them, but I was happy he chose me.

Edward smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"I am glad you think so," he whispered in my ear. He repositioned himself and pressed his lips to mine.

I returned the kiss, and we stayed together through the entire night in our embrace.

"Edward," I sighed at near-dawn.

"Yes, my Bella?"

"I am sorry it took me so long to accept that I was going to be queen. I was just scared..."

"Hush," was all he said. "I know, love." And he pressed his lips back to mine.

**A/N: Before anyone asks it, yes. They were up all night for a reason. And my hands won't let me type it. The next chapter is right after Edward becomes king (his mother, unfortunately died, but this is needed). Enjoy!**


	12. Little Princess

A/N: Alright, just to piss off my school friend who reads this story, I'm going to do EXACTLY what she HATES—real life

**A/N: Alright, just to piss off my school friend who reads this story, I'm going to do EXACTLY what she HATES—real life. She's going to kill me when she reads this. Anyway, I got this idea while I was in the middle of writing chapter 7, so I wrote it in my notebook (to be technical, it was in the middle of English class), so now I'm typing it up. Please, no one kill me!**

Edward's POV:

Four hours. The midwife had banned me from _my_ room, and _my_ wife, for _four hours_.

"May I get anything for His Majesty?" Bella's hand-maid, Josephine, asked me.

I stopped pacing—for the first time in three- and three-quarters of an hour—and glared at her until her face turned beet-red.

"I am sorry, Your Highness. I shall bring you some water, for just in case His Majesty would like it." Josephine curtsied low and left the room.

I shook my head at the flirty-maid's back and went back to pacing once she was out of the room.

One would think that the queen's maid would not flirt with their King, who is happily married, but oh well.

"Miss Helen," I called to another maid in my palace who I knew was standing outside the door to attend me.

At hearing her name, she came into the hall outside my room.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"Go and check on the Queen Isabella for me, please. I would like to know how she is doing," I commanded.

"Yes, Your Highness," Miss Helen said, curtsying out of the room.

I sighed in frustration. I wanted to see my Bella, and the maids were making it quite hard to focus on her.

"Your Majesty." I turned and saw the midwife, Katherine, coming out of the bedroom.

"Is everything alright? How is Isabella?" I asked.

"The Queen is fine," Katherine told me. "Would you like to see her?"

I nodded, and Katherine led me into the bedroom. Lying on the bed was Bella, and she was holding a small bundle...

"Bella," I said as I rushed to her side. She looked exhausted.

"Edward, would you like to hold her?"

I went over to Bella, and she held out the small bundle.

I accepted the delicate infant and held her gently, making sure that I had a hand under the baby's head.

As I was holding her, the baby's eyes opened. Her eyes were a beautiful, deep-sea blue. There was a small tuft of light hair, probably blond.

"What do you think her name should be?" I asked, looking up from our new daughter.

Bella smiled. "Rosalie."

I smiled and looked back down at the baby.

"The name suits her," I commented.

"I certainly thought so," Bella said. "And, before your mother died, I had inquired if she wanted me to name our baby after her—this was only a day or so before she died—and she told me no, to name the baby after her good friend, Rosalie. And so I took her advice and did so."

"Rosalie," I said, thinking of how Bella and I had met. She had thought I was just another hot-headed prince, and she had thought that she could never be queen, and now she had been ruling for near a year.

I sat down next to Bella on the bed, still holding our baby.

"Oh, Bella," I sighed.

She rested her head against my side.

"Should I put the baby in the bassinette?" I asked. "That way you can get some rest."

"No, I do not mind staying awake," Bella said, her voice trailing off. "I just need to..."

Her breathing deepened and when I looked back down at her, she was asleep.

I carefully got up and put the little princess in the bassinette.

"Goodnight, Princess Rosalie," I said, giving my new daughter a small kiss before going to my bed with Bella.

**A/N: Next chapter is five years later. It's a but twisty...**


	13. Nicolas and Zachary

A/N: Ok, five years later, Bella and Edward now have three kids

**A/N: Ok, this is seven years later rather then just five; Bella and Edward now have three kids. This is the LAST CHAPTER, I'm just warning everyone. Enjoy! Rosalie is 7, Nicolas is 5, and Alicia is 1 ½.**

_Seven Years Later_

Bella's POV:

"Princess Rosalie, stop tormenting your brother!" my hand-maid, Josephine, told my daughter in a scolding manner.

"She is only seven," I told her. I was holding my newest child; another little girl, whom Edward and I named Alicia. "She will learn. Just be patient with her." To my daughter, I said, "Rosalie, stop bothering Nicolas."

Rosalie looked to me and gave Nicolas one last poke before running over.

"Mama, can I hold Alicia?" she asked.

"Come sit down first," I told her. As Rosalie and I sat down on a garden-bench, Nicolas ran over to us.

"Can I hold her, too?" Nicolas asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," I said. I watched very carefully as Rosalie passed Alicia to her brother.

"Rosalie, could you please go and find your father for me? Ask him to meet me in the dinning hall?" I asked as Nicolas gave Alicia back to me.

"Yes, Mother," she said before running off around the house—palace—to find Edward.

"Can I go find my playmate?" Nicolas asked an energetic spark in his eye that I recognized taking presence. He was in the mood to run.

"Go ahead," I told him with a smile. So he went off to play. His playmate was the son of one of the Nobel's in the country.

"Come on, Alicia, time for your nap."

I was walking up the steps to the house when I heard him.

I heard a scream, and before I knew what I was doing, I had run inside, grabbed a sword—I had been taught as a precaution—and put Alicia on the floor.

"Stay here, baby, Mama will be right back," I told her, giving her a kiss on her forehead before running back outside.

I saw something that no mother should _ever_ see.

On the ground was my baby. My Nicolas (**originally it was going to be Rosalie, but I couldn't do that**). He was not dead though—thank all goodness—but he was wounded; his leg was pierced and blood was pooling around it.

"We meet again, Your Highness." I froze. I knew that voice. He had kidnapped me and nearly killed Edward over seven years ago.

"What do you want?" I asked. In his left hand was a sword, shining red from the blood of my son.

"I knew that there was something about your lover when we first met, but I never would have guessed that he was the High Prince Edward—now King Edward, I presume," Zachary said.

"Leave my family alone," I commanded.

"I believe that you are not in a position to make that demand. After all, you are just a woman. I doubt you are trained in fencing."

"She might not be, but I am." I turned and saw Edward running towards us with his own sword unsheathed.

"Ah, the lover who was a prince," Zachary said. "I thought I had done enough to kill you before, but I appear to have been wrong. Allow me to correct my mistake." Zac raised the sword he was holding. "You should recognize think, I would think. I did, after all, steal it from your room back when I tried to kill you and take your lover."

"Drop the sword, Zachary. It is two against one, you have no hope in winning," Edward stated.

"In fact I _do_ have a very good chance of winning," Zac replied. "You see, I have studied at the university. I know, for a fact, that if I do this"—he shoved his sword in the ground next to my unconscious son and I dropped the sword I was holding—"on the young prince, your queen will in fact want to defend him. And I say that the only way I will let her come anywhere near her son is if she drops the sword and stands off to the side whilst you and I duel, she will take me up on that small glimmer of hope that the little prince will live."

I felt myself get lightheaded. He was right. Zac was one-hundred percent correct.

"Fine," Edward said. He lowered his blade slightly, and Zac did the same. I ran forward to my son and held him.

"Mama?" he asked. His eyes were barely open, and his body felt limp. He was dying.

"Everything is going to be okay, honey," I told him.

"And now, Your Highness, we duel for you kingship," Zac said. Edward looked at Zac, then to me and Nicolas, and back at Zachary.

"Deal."

"Wonderful word choice, I must say," Zac said as he and Edward started circling each other. "The same word choice your lover had when I tried to kill you the first time."

Edward lunged at Zac and landed a hit on Zac's shoulder.

"Stop calling her that," Edward said as he landed another hit; on Zachary's thigh this time.

"You seem to be quite good at this game, Majesty," Zachary panted as he thrust his sword at Edward, but—thank all goodness—missed.

"I would need to be, would I not?" Edward replied as he landed another hit on Zac's arm.

"You would," Zac said. This time, his aim was true and Zac's already red blade went into Edward's arm. Edward let out a yell of pain. "But apparently you are not good enough."

Zac poised the sword over Edward. I moved away from my son and picked up the sword I had brought out before.

"This time, I will _not_ miss," Zac said. At the same moment, I thrust my blade into Zachary's back.

"Ah!" he screamed.

I knew I missed his heart. I meant to do that. I meant to make him suffer for what he did to my son, and my husband.

The moment I was sure that Zachary was too much in pain to move, I went over to Edward.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. Edward was gripping his arm where Zac had struck him.

"Yes," he gasped out. "Take Nicolas inside to be taken care of. I will join you in a moment."

I nodded and went to my son.

Picking him up was going to be hard, but manageable.

I put my arms under him; his body was wet from his own blood—which got all over to my dress, which I did not care about in the slightest.

"Nicolas," I said warily when I laid him down on the floor just inside the palace. I had felt his forehead, of course, but he was cold—death cold. "Nicolas..."

"Bella." I looked up and saw Edward coming in, holding his arm tight. His face was pale, but not death pale.

"Edward, Nicolas..." that was all I could say before tears started.

Edward came over and knelt down next to me and picked up Nicolas's wrist. Only for a moment, though. After a second, Edward dropped our son's wrist and shook his head.

"No," I whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!" My voice grew louder as I cried; my tears came in rivers, rather then tears.

"Mother?" Oh, god, please! Please, do not let her see—

Rosalie cried out in shock and ran to us.

"Rosalie, go up to your room," Edward told her.

"Father– Nicolas– Mother, what has happened?!" Rosalie cried.

"Rosalie, listen to your father. I will be there in a moment to explain everything," I promised. I do not know how I managed to put on a strong face to speak to my daughter.

Rosalie looked from Edward, to Nicolas, and back to me before turning around and running up the staircase to her bedroom.

"Edward," I cried. He wrapped me in a one-arm embrace, keeping his injured arm pressed to his body to stop the blood.

Edward did not say anything. There was nothing he really _could _say, I guess. How could there be _anything_ to say while seeing your son's dead body on the floor, killed by an enemy that was presumed to be dead, or in prison.

"Edward," I whispered after almost an hour. "I was going to tell you today, when I sent Rosalie to find you... I think that I am expecting again..."

**A/N: And we'll end it there! That way, when this gets published, there will be plenty of space for FanFictions by people who read my book (or this story). Currently, Rosalie is Elizabeth; Nicolas and Alicia have those very names; Carlisle Cullen is Ronald Ellsworth; Edward is...still being determined, but he'll either be Sebastian, Adrian, or something else; Bella is Rosemarie/Rose; Queen Elizabeth is Queen Victoria; and Zac is still Zac, but he'll mostly be called Zachary. Am I missing anyone? I don't think so... Anyway, it'll (hopefully) be called **_**Days of Kings and Queens**_**. Look for it in a few years (I hope)! And, I might, might, **_**might**_** write a sequel. . . Should I? I'm not sure... Well, you know what you should do now? REVIEW!!**


	14. Sorry, just an update

Hey. I know it's been a super-long time since I've updated…anything. Well, stuff's been real over here.

I published a book. So…yeah.

It's called _Rapunzel: Retold_. If there's anyone out there who is still interested in reading stuff I've written, please feel free to buy it. Please buy it. It's available on and

Please. I'm poor and starting a family soon.

Also, I realize that now, everyone on is going to have access to my actual name. Please, please, don't google me or try to friend me on Facebook. I only accept friend requests of people whom I actually know.

Anyway, thanks and I'll try to be back to writing on here soon! I will be focusing more on work and family stuff and school, though.


End file.
